Audra's adventures
by NaoyukiKuchiki
Summary: Audra Milly Hale Age: 10 hair: pale blonde length: long, mid back eyes: sky blue attire: blue sundress with black leggings, and a white overcoat that goes to her ankles. her shoes are strawberry kickits. sometimes her hair is in a blue and white ribbons and a bow around her neck. history: She went to the Johto Academy of pokemon in Goldenrod City. She was a first rate student,
1. Chapter 1

_**6-26-14 - when written**_

 _ **Hello everyone! New story up right now. I love pokemon. I didn't like Unova much though. But up to Sinnoh was good.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: The trip home_**

 _ **Reader's POV~**_

Audra was packing her things and getting ready to go back to Greenfield, she had just graduated two days ago and then today Skylar emailed her that her dad went missing. She has to go home. There was a knock at her dorm room door.

Whitney took in the information and her eyes widened then slowly closed. "Then you must face your destiny early." She went over to the laptop Audra had yet to pack and sent an email out. She also pulled a great ball out with a fire seal on it. "This is your graduation present. Good luck on getting your father home safe." Whitney wished her.

Audra looked at the great ball and smiled. "My first pokemon! What is it?" She asked Whitney with a curious expression. "Why not let it out and see?" Whitney suggested with a wink. Audra stood tall and used her telepathy to move the great ball "Tally up!" she said as she moved it telekinetically and it opened with a flash revealing a fire mouse. She was so beautiful.

"Cyndaquil!" It ruffed up and yawned. Audra squealed happily and hugged Whitney then Cyndaquil. "It's so beautiful! I love Cyndaquil! Thank you so much!" She squealed even more and jumped up and down. "I thought you would! I hope Cyndaquil will help you find your father." Whitney hoped with a smile on her face. Cyndaquil jumped into Audra's arms and yawned. "Cyndaquil, Quil, Quil." She was agreeing with Whitney.

I was all packed now and ready to go home. I was calling for a car to go home, to get to Greenfield. "Good luck sweetie, I know you will find out what happened or save your father, I know it." Whitney promised her with a soft hug and Cyndaquil too. "Cyndaquil take care of Audra and yourself okay?" Whitney pressed to her.

* * *

I love the stories of pokemon. I love the third movie. That's where I got this idea. Please remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**_6-30-14_**

 ** _Hello everyone! I switched up the info a bit, I know but it will be okay. It's obvious that I may not get internet back for awhile. It sucks though. Hopefully I will move soon so I will get net._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter two: Back home we go part two_**

 _ **Audra's POV~**_

 ** _"Cyndaquil take care of yourself and Audra okay?" Whitney pressed to her._**

"Quil!" Cyndaquil exclaimed happily. Then another teacher knocked on my door. "Excuse me miss Whitney, but there's a message for Audra Hale. Proffessor Elm is at the pokemon center waiting to see you." The teacher informed me while she bowed. I bowed and walked over to take the note.

"I promise Whitney that I will become a trainer you will be proud of. I will be off now to go see the proffessor then home to Greenfield." I got my stuff as I promised Whitney and waved as I left for the pokemon center. As I walked from the school to the pokemon center a car pulled up.

"Audra Hale?" The driver asked as I stopped. "Yes that's me." I answered unsure and creeped out a bit. He smiled as he got out and opened the side door. "Anyway, anywhere you need to go, I'll drive you miss Hale." He told me as I got in. "I need to get to the pokemon center, asap!" I let him know quickly. He smiled as I expected. "Hai on our way Miss Hale. Three miles we have to go." he told me as he got in.

He restarted the car, and we drove. I was silent the whole three miles, the driver didn't seem to mind though, as we rode to the pokemon center.

 ** _Reader's POV~_**

Audra was hungry so she opened her backpack to get a candy bar. It was a hershey's xxl with almonds. When they got to the pokemon center she put it away so she could go talk to professor Elm. "Audra Hale is that you? You sure have grown young one!" Said a voice from by nurse Joy.

She looked to the right by the staircase, and saw the ever so clumsy and scatterbrained professor Elm, next to him was a bag. "Please I am ten years old. Nice to see you too..." She bowed to him although irritated by him.

* * *

 _ **I know it was short hey but sweet. Please remember to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**7-12-14**_

 _ **Hello everyone! I hope you like my new story. I have been writing more stuff after my net went out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter three: Part three**_

 _ **Reader's POV~**_

 _ **"Please I am ten years old. Nice to see you too..." She bowed to him although irritated by**_ **him.**

He bowed back to her. "It is nice to see you as well. I cant believe how you have grown. But enough of that. You are in grave situation. Your father is missing. I just found out. Proffesssor Oak and Dehlia Ketchum are on their way to Greenfield as we speak." he picked up the bag and handed it to her.

"This is your journey starter pack. I hope it will help you I think you should walk back, but it will take time about a day." Elm explained to Audra.

 _ **Audra's POV~**_

I looked inside the pack, there were six starter pokeballs, super fullheals, super potions, food, and poke food as well. There were other things as well. There was room for more too. "Thank you professor Elm, I will take the walking trails. Anything else professor?" I asked him. He held out a pokeball. "I heard from Whitney you got a Cyndaquil, here's a gift of graduation from me. Careful She's got a stubborn streak like you." He warned me.

I threw the pokeball to see what pokemon is getting me all excited. Out came Celebi. The rare and legendary pokemon. "Bi!" It cheered as it flew around me. I giggled and she gently flew into my arms and I hugged her. "A Celebi!" I squealed loudly. Professor Elm chuckled as he crossed his arms and looked straight ahead.

"Hai but like I said She was/has a stubborn streak, She is very powerful though. I have to go, Good Luck on finding your father Audra! And tell Oak I said hello." He said and went to talk to nurse Joy. I looked at Celebi and smiled. "Let's go talk to my driver Celebi." I told her. She cheered happily. "Bi! Bi!" I giggled and we went out to the car. "Miss Hale?" I looked through my bags and put some stuff in my travel starter one.

"I need you to drive my stuff to Greenfield. I'm going on foot, Here is for the fare. Tell Skylar I will be there withen a day." I asked the driver and started off.

* * *

 ** _I love writing, It keeps me busy. Please remember to review._**


End file.
